The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular, to an article of footwear with flex grooves.
Articles of footwear configured for pivoting have been previously proposed. These articles typically include a pivot disposed on a ball portion of a foot. In addition, the periphery of a sole surrounding the pivot does not contact the ground in a uniform manner, which can lead to instability of the foot.
There is a need in the art for a design that overcomes these shortcomings.